Uncovering the Truth
by zara2148
Summary: Kink Meme prompt again. The challenge was to write post-GS4 Klavier being absolutely devastated by losing both Daryan and Kristoph but also falling head over heels for Apollo. And Apollo returns his feelings, with sweet, cuddle-filled comfort-fluff.


****

**Wow. It's been my goal for a while now to write something that broke 1000 words, and I just did… without even trying to. Thanks, OP.**

**

* * *

**

**Uncovering the Truth**

"Hello, Klavier!" Trucy called out, bumping into one of his office walls in her eagerness.

"Try to be more careful there, sis," Apollo warned her, using his newfound nickname for her. "I don't want to have to visit you in the hospital anytime soon. Been spending far too much time there lately."

"Why, Polly, are you sick? You never told me you were ill!"

"No, Trucy, that's not what I meant…"

Klavier forced a smile as he turned away from his window, fixing his gaze on the two of them. He ignored how his heart sped up whenever _he_ was around, such as right now. Though he'd tried to fight his feelings, his Herr Forehead had proven to be quite irresistible. "Achtung. What brings you two here?"

"We've come to talk to you," Apollo stated, brushing off Trucy's concern over his mysterious 'disease'. "You've been acting off lately."

"Off?" Time to use a witness-favored tactic: playing dumb. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well… uh…" Apollo was stammering now. How cute. He recovered quickly, though. "You… haven't been in appearing in court much lately. The media's all over how you've recently disbanded The Gavinners, so you haven't been busy with that either. It's almost like you're giving up, and I know that's not the kind of thing you normally do." Apollo took a breath before continuing. "But I think the biggest change of all…is you're not smiling nearly as often as you used to. When you do, it comes across as incredibly forced."

Klavier sighed, leaning against his desk. "Got me there. I'm surprised that you even noticed."

"Polly's like a microscope! He picks up on the smallest of things!" Trucy chirped.

Klavier forced another smile onto his face. "That he does."

"See? Right there, that's what I'm talking about."

"I think I know what he needs!" Trucy skipped over and wrapped her arms around him. "C'mon, Polly. Join the hug!"

Klavier expected Apollo to protest, to put up a fuss about how he wouldn't be caught dead hugging his rival. Which is why he was surprised (and more than a bit pleased) when Apollo came over and wordlessly joined the hug.

They stayed like that for a while, offering silent support. Then Trucy happened to notice the clock. "Oh! Look at the time, I gotta get going!" She quickly released her grip on the prosecutor. "I've got a show to put on!" With that she scampered off, leaving the boys to awkwardly (and in Klavier's case at least, reluctantly) break the hug.

"So…" Apollo said as he shyly averted his gaze. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Klavier sighed again. "Such as?"

"How about whatever it is that's been bothering you?"

He wasn't going to let this go, was he? Klavier figured it'd be best if just gave in. "Alright. Just… give me a moment to get my thoughts together." Mainly ones that didn't involve Apollo hugging him some more…

"Let's review the evidence, shall we. One of my band members and the guy I considered to be my best friend… turns out to be a smuggler turned murderer. Who used me to do his dirty work. And lied about it." Klavier's hands were gripping his desk tightly, the sting of betrayal welling up inside him. "Before that I had to deal with the revelation that my older brother, the person I looked up to… had been convicted as a murderer." It was a fight now to keep his voice steady. "Not to mention that it turns out he was willing to forge evidence just to win a trial against me, his own little brother…" He had to focus very hard to prevent the tears in his eyes from escaping. "And when that was no longer possible, then manipulated me into getting an innocent man disbarred."

"Hey, now. He may not have been guilty, but Mr. Wright is hardly what I'd call 'innocent'. You haven't seen the kinds of magazines he reads," Apollo kidded, trying to cheer him up. When he saw that his efforts weren't working, he came over and gave him another hug.

At his touch, Klavier felt all the tears he'd been holding back come pouring out. He clung desperately to Apollo, afraid what would happen once he let go.

Apollo began to circle his hands in soothing motions on his back, whispering words of comfort. "Shh… it's okay… everything's going to be alright… I'm here for you."

Klavier gulped. This was bordering on torture now. Sure, it felt nice… _extremely_ so, in fact. But knowing what it was like to have him pressed up against him, and that he would never mean it the way he wanted him to… Klavier felt what little bit was left of his heart break.

All too soon, Apollo broke the hug. "Do you feel a bit better now?"

In some ways, yes, Klavier did feel better. But in others… He forced a smile at his oblivious crush. "Ja, I do."

Apollo frowned and gazed at him intensely. Or rather, gazed _into_ him. Like a microscope indeed… Klavier certainly felt as if he was being scrutinized under one. "There's something else that's bothering you. Something more you're hiding."

"This is the part where you tell me how my personal quirks gave me away, neh?"

"Pretty much. Besides, isn't it your duty as a prosecutor to uncover the truth? The _entire_ truth?"

"Yes, it is." He sighed. "Very well. The truth is…" This wouldn't get any less painful if he tried to drag it out. He might as well bite the bullet. "I love you."

Silence. Then…

"YOU WHAT?"

Klavier winced at the volume. "Geez, Apollo. Must you be so loud?" Yet he couldn't stop a fond smile from creeping onto his face, though sadness lurked just beneath.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I love you too." Screwing up his courage, Apollo ran forward and kissed him. Nothing much, just a peck on the cheek.

But Klavier still blushed furiously.

**OMAKE #1**

Meanwhile, at a nearby secure location…

"Yes! Just as planned!"

The hidden camera Trucy had planted on Klavier's office wall was working perfectly, successfully transmitting back a live feed. She and her father had watched as events unfolded on their TV.

Also for some reason they were both wearing spy sunglasses. The natural awesomeness such shades provide was somewhat ruined by the fact that they were both indoors.

Smiling, Phoenix turned off the TV. Trucy stopped her little victory dance. "Hey! I was watching that!"

"Trust me, Trucy. You don't want to see what happens next." He snorted in amusement. Uncovering the truth indeed…

**OMAKE #2**

Klavier blearily opened his eyes to sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window.

"Ngh…"

He looked to his side, suddenly remembering he wasn't alone in bed. Gently he ran his fingers through Apollo's hair, closing his eyes in contentment.

Only to reopen them when he felt Apollo snuggling up closer to him in his sleep. Smiling, Klavier reached out and pulled him closer.

* * *

**Gah... now to get back to the stuff I'm supposed to be working on...**


End file.
